ZoLu: Playmate
by Dalibabe91
Summary: Luffy was getting bored and wants to entertain himself, so he asked Zoro "let's play a game." How does Zoro respond to his captain? This is a boyxboy story so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. But I hope you enjoy it, this my first ZoLu fanfic.


Luffy was sitting on his usual spot on the Thousand Sunny, of course he couldn't sit still long enough.

He just had to find away to entertain himself, so he went to see what Zoro was up to and besides everyone else was busy to begin with.

The captain found the swordsman sleeping on the deck as usual.

Luffy giggled. He just couldn't pass up such an opportunity to mess with Zoro, and even if the swordsman was going to chase him, Nami would beat Zoro up for being a bully and raise his debt, a little.

He tip toed towards the sleeping swordsman, he leaned closer and lightly poked his nose and Zoro rubbed his face.

"Psst...oi, Zoro," Luffy whispered.

"Ngh, What?" Zoro grumbled.

"Come on, Zoro!" Luffy said. "Let's go and play a game!"

Zoro looked at Luffy with one eye.

"A game?" He asked. "Alright, fine, follow me."

Zoro got to his feet.

Luffy tilted his head, perplexed. Normally when he asked him to play a game, Zoro would yell at him to leave him alone, and after that, Luffy would go to Nami and tell her that he was being mean, which resulted in Zoro getting beaten up, but then he smiled and followed the swordsman.

"I wonder what kind of game we're gonna play," Luffy thought aloud. "Ooh! Maybe we're gonna play one of those board games that Nami bought the other day! Or maybe tag or leap frog!"

Now Luffy was excited. He couldn't wait to see what Zoro had in mind!

"You'll see, this game is really fun." Zoro said with a grin.

Zoro lead Luffy into one of the rooms, it was rather dark once the door had closed behind him and Zoro.

Luffy was confused, then Zoro had blind folded his captain and flicked on the light.

He went to lift the blind fold.

"Ah, no peeking Luffy." Zoro said.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Is this pin the tail on the donkey or something? Or Blind Man's Bluff? Is that why I'm wearing a blindfold?"

"Nope, but sit here." Zoro replied as he helped Luffy to the bed.

Luffy sat there.

"So what's this game called Zoro?" he asked, innocently.

Zoro thought for a moment.

"Playmate." He said.

"Oh! I've never played that game before!" Luffy said. "How do you play?"

"Well, your blindfolded and I get to see how long you can take to say "Give me yourself" and there are no rules." Zoro said. "Ok?"

"Uh...okay," Luffy said. "I get the no rules part, but...what about the other thing?"

"You'll see." Zoro said.

Zoro started to kiss Luffy's neck.

Luffy gasped and he let out a small moan.

Zoro smirked and licked his neck, also nipping at it.

Luffy chewed his bottom lip and started to fidget.

Zoro unbuttoned his vest and kissed his chest and teased his hard nipples with his hands.

Luffy tried hard not to moan, but he just couldn't help it. One part of him was telling him that this felt wrong, and yet another said that this felt so good.

"Unh...Zoro~...!" he whined.

Zoro had a devilish smirk and removed Luffy's shorts showing his black boxers and his semi hard on.

"What's this? looks like you've got a nice chunk of meat for me." Zoro said.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "What meat?"

Zoro pulled out Luffy's cock and jerked it off a bit.

"This one." Zoro said.

Luffy gasped and let out a loud moan.

"I bet it tastes good more then how it looks." Zoro said.

He licked the tip and Luffy jumped from being startled, Zoro continued by putting Luffy's cock into his mouth.

"Z-Zoro..." Luffy whimpered.

Zoro kept teasing his captain with his mouth and played with his balls making him moan more.

"Okay, okay!" Luffy said.

Zoro deep throats Luffy's cock.

"G-give me yourself," Luffy said.

"Yes, captain." Zoro said in the most sexiest tone.

Zoro took off his shirt and his pants, he took Luffy's hand and placed it onto his own cock.

"First you need to make mine as hard as you want it to be." He said.

"But...don't you need the blindfold, now?" asked Luffy.

"No, it's part of the game." Zoro said.

"O-okay," Luffy said before he began to run his hand up and down along Zoro's shaft.

"Yeah, that's it make it hard." Zoro said.

Luffy hesitated for a moment before he opened his mouth and prepared to suck on Zoro's cock.

"Tell me how much you like meat." Zoro said just before Luffy began.

"A lot..." Luffy said. "A whole lot."

"Then you show me how much you enjoy it." Zoro replied.

Luffy started to suck on Zoro's cock.

"Ngh, you really enjoy it don't you?" Zoro asked.

**Mm-hmm...**Luffy moaned as he sucked.

Zoro smirked, Luffy stopped and swallowed.

"You alright?" Zoro asked.

Luffy licked his lips.

Then he coughed a little.

"It tastes bitter..." he said.

"Yeah, sometimes it gets that way." Zoro replied.

Then he lined up his cock eased it in gently.

Luffy gasped and grunted.

"Z-Zoro, wait!" Luffy cried. "I-I think you're too big!"

"Your tight but it went in with ease." Zoro said with a smirk.

Luffy panted and shivered as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, relax Luffy." Zoro said. "If you keep getting tense it'll hurt, want me to remove the blind fold?"

"N-n-no," Luffy said. "I...I think I'm starting to get used to this. Keep going."

Zoro smirked and puts his hands onto Luffy's knees, he started to thrust.

"Ah...ah...AH...AAAH!" Luffy cried out.

"Hey, keep your voice down Luffy." Zoro said ."Or did you want the others to hear you getting fucked?"

"S-sorry," Luffy said. "It just felt so good. I couldn't keep it inside."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Luffy? Zoro? What's going on in there?!"

Luffy gasped. It's Nami's voice!

"Nothing, Luffy is showing me something." Zoro replied.

Thankfully the door was locked.

"Roronoa Zoro, you better not be hurting Luffy in there!" Nami said.

"He's not, Nami!" Luffy called.

Zoro looked at Luffy, it looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Go on, keep going...!" Luffy whispered. "I want more, Zoro!"

Zoro smirked and continued thrusting.

Luffy moaned.

"Ah, yeah...!" he said. "Ram me, Zoro! Ram me hard!"

Zoro thrusted harder, he even kissed Luffy and jerked his cock.

Luffy savored the kiss as Zoro continued to move inside him.

Luffy was feeling the sensation of cumming, he broke the kiss and panted.

"Z-Zoro...!" Luffy gasped. "I-I think I'm gonna...!"

"Me too, so want it inside or out?" Zoro asked.

"Doesn't matter," Luffy said.

"Then hold onto me." He said.

Luffy nodded and grabbed onto Zoro, holding on tight as he could.

Then he started to ram his captain fast and deep, Luffy moaned loudly as his ass was getting violently fucked.

Luffy couldn't hang on, anymore.

"Z-Zoro...kiss me!" Luffy said. "Kiss me, quick, before I scream!"

Zoro gave him a long kiss.

Luffy screamed in Zoro's mouth, and not long after, he cummed.

Zoro cummed, Luffy trembled from the feeling and removed his blindfold.

"Oh...oh, my god...!" Luffy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"That...that was...so awesome...!" Luffy said.

"Good," Zoro said.

"But now...I feel really sore," said Luffy.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I guess I over did it." He said.

"Oi, Zoro," Luffy said. "Next time...can I see how long it takes for you to say 'Give me yourself'?"

"Next time, but for now...get some rest." Zoro replied.

Luffy nodded and smiled.

"Don't forget that I love ya." Zoro muttered and his face tinted a bit red.

Luffy looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, too," he said.

Zoro pulled Luffy's arm and gave him a kiss.

_Mmm~_Luffy moaned in his mouth.

They both laid onto the bed together.

Luffy had fallen fast asleep.

Zoro was petting his head and he looked out the window.

_Finally, after all this time I got my chance with my captain._ He thought.


End file.
